Let's Play, Maya
by Psychedelic Heroine
Summary: Miyavi x Maya LM.C
1. Capítulo 1

Ficou durante alguns instantes contemplando o ótimo trabalho do cabeleireiro no espelho. Deu mais uma pequena ajeitada em algumas mechas da franja e se virou para agradecer o jovem responsável pelo penteado. Jogou-se numa poltrona mais próxima e relaxou, ancioso para o início do show. Estava completamente distraído. Tanto que nem reparou na lenta proximidade de um alto moreno que, a passos de gato, chegou perto do loiro, e ao ver seu cabelo recém-arrumado, não resistiu em derramar toda a água que tinha dentro de uma garrafinha que carregava em mãos na cabeça do guitarrista, fazendo o mesmo dar um pulo para fora do sofá.

- PORRA, MIYAVI!! - Gritou. - ACABEI DE ARRUMAR O CABELO!!

- Eu sei! - Respondeu com dificuldade pelas gargalhadas. - Por isso mesmo!

Fechou a cara. Olhou brabo para seu reflexo no espelho e viu a catástrofe que Miyavi havia causado em seu cabelo. Alcançou uma pequena toalha pendurada ao lado do espelho e ainda em fúria, largou-a sobre a cabeça e esfregou-a por todo seu cabelo para secá-lo.

- Ahh Maaya-chan, não ficou brabo de verdade, ficou? - Abraçou o loiro pela cintura e apoiou o queixo no ombro do mesmo. Não obteve resposta. - Sabe que você ficou uma gracinha com esse cabelinho molhado? - Lambiscou o pescoço.

- Sai pra lá Miyavi! - empurrou o moreno para longe. - Tá, agora não dá mais tempo de arrumar meu cabelo de novo, vai ter que ir assim mesmo. - Bufou e reparou o olhar sapeca que o outro lançava para si. - O que foi?

- Nada não. - Sorriu. Chegou mais perto e acariciou atrás de sua orelha. Lambeu provocamentemente os próprios lábios e mordeu o piercing, criando uma certa proximidade do rosto do loiro, deixando o mesmo em um transe momentâneo. Em seguida virou de costas e saiu do camarim atropelando alguns staffs.

"Não entendo esse cara" foi a única coisa que pensou na hora antes de alcançar um pequeno doce no fundo de seu bolso e seguir o mesmo rumo que havia tomado o vocalista minutos antes, juntamente com o restante dos integrantes da banda.

Todos foram entrando no palco em uma determinada sequência, saltitantes. O público estava agitado e ancioso para o início do show, gritavam pelos nomes dos integrantes. Maya na empolgação já havia esquecido de seu cabelo e já começara a tocar animado, tinha um grande amor ao público, porém, apesar de toda a animação, sua mente estava um tanto distante, seu olhar hora ou outra desviava até o vocalista, que estava com uma blusa de manga comprida listrada azul e preta, e uma boina rosa e preta. Seguidas vezes, o vocalista percebia o olhar de Maya sobre ele e retribuia, o que o levava a passar próximo do guitarrista de vez em quando.

Continuou nessa troca de olhares durante uma boa parte do show, até que Miyavi decide se aproximar mais, e num movimento rápido rouba um beijo do guitarrista no meio da música, em frente ao público, que delirou com o ato quase indo á loucura. Maya quase caiu pra trás e deu um sorriso bobo, por um minuto ficou tonto e pensou que ia desmaiar. Sabia que Miyavi tinha essa mania de fanservice, e já não era a primeira vez que eles "brincavam", porém, dessa vez foi diferente. Ultimamente tem sido diferente a convivência com ele. Em alguns instantes caiu na real que estava no meio do show e voltou a se concentrar em seu instrumento, porém agora, sua mente estava cada vez mais distante.

O show foi um sucesso, ao término, todos se dirigiram para o camarim e comemoraram. Não demorou muito até chegar a van que os levaria até o hotel, com isso, um por um foi adentrando o veículo, os ultimos foram Maya e Miyavi, que ficaram nos ultimos bancos ao fundo da van. O lugar era apertado, fazendo com que os dois ficassem um tanto próximos, e Miyavi, ao notar o pequeno constrangimento do companheiro não resistiu em brincar mais um pouco com o mesmo. Deitou sua cabeça no ombro do loiro deixando o rosto próximo ao pescoço do mesmo, fazendo sua respiração bater em sua nuca, o que o fazia arrepiar-se, e escorregou lentamente uma de suas mãos até parte interna de sua coxa. Maya ruborizou até o ultimo fio de cabelo mas não se atreveu a mexer um único dedo, abaixou o rosto em direção ao do outro, aproximando-os. Miyavi aproximou mais e deu uma pequena lambida nos lábios de Maya, que entreabriu os seus á espera de algo a mais, e foi atendido. Miyavi em poucos instantes depositou um inocente selinho na boca do outro, levou a outra mão á cabeça de Maya e puxou-a para ter mais facilidade em capturar seus lábios em um beijo mais profundo, adentrando a boca do mesmo.

Maya sentiu seu estômago dar um pulo, e, inconscientemente, seu corpo ia se virando em direção ao moreno ao seu lado, que se aproximava por inteiro cada vez mais. Decidiu agir também e levou a mão ás costas do vocalistas e puxou para perto de si, em seguida escorregou-a para a cintura do mesmo, puxando mais ainda, enquanto a outra mão se encontrava em volta do pescoço de Miyavi.

-Hey Maya, Meevs, olha o sexo aí atrás! O show já acabou! - Disse outro integrante da banda ás gargalhadas que estava um banco á frente dos dois, conversando sobre o live com o restante que de início nem prestara atenção nos dois do último banco.

Miyavi apenas riu, mas não respondeu, Maya, ruborizado, ficou olhando janela á fora, procurou qualquer coisa mais interessante para prestar atenção para poder se distrair. Não adiantava, tinha uma dependência doentia de doces. Enfiou a mão no bolso da calça á procura de algum, sem sucesso. Suspirou e continuou olhando pela janela até ouvir Miyavi abrindo uma mochila que sempre carregava para os camarim nos shows. Desviou o olhar e arqueou as sobrancelhas, curioso pela procura do moreno de algo dentro da bolsa.

- Pra você, Maya-chan! - Sorriu e estendeu para o guitarrista um pirulito da marca Chupa Chupn que havia retirado da mochila. - Acho que desse você nunca provou não é?

- Miyv... - Estendeu a mão e apanhou o pequeno doce com a mão e sorriu. - Muito obrigada! - Desembrulhou o doce e sentiu seu mundo "endoçar" ao colocá-lo na boca. Olhou de canto para Miyavi que agora já estava participando da conversa com os outros integrantes da banda.

Sentiu o coração bater mais forte ao lembrar do ocorrido anterior, não sentiu que foi um simples fanservice, até porque nem estavam em frente a algum publico ou a alguma câmera no momento. Sentiu algo a mais...algo diferente. Algo que certamente queria sentir de novo.

Miyavi de repente se excluiu da conversa, olhou para Maya e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Calma Maya-chan, estamos quase chegando no hotel. - Deu uma piscadela e voltou a conversar.

Maya sentiu esquentar, virou-se rápido para a janela novamente e sorriu, não somente pelo doce sabor do pirulito que havia ganhado do amigo, mas por um sentimento enorme de felicidade que o havia preenchido de repende. Olhou para o céu e reparou nas estrelas, o céu estava muito bonito naquela noite, que certamente seria memorável, principalmente a seguir, que sentiu o veículo parar e avistou o hotel ao outro lado da rua.


	2. Capítulo 2

Saíram todos um por um da van e carregaram seus pertences em mãos para dentro do hotel, sempre sercados por seguranças, por toda a parte haviam fãs prontas para pular em cima de algum deles. Se dirigiram até a recepção e pegaram a chave dos quartos, eles teriam um andar somente para eles, e cada um ficaria com um quarto separado dos outros. Foram até o elevador que chegou sem demora e se dirigiram para o andar em que ficariam hospedados.

Chegando no andar, havia uma pequena salinha com sofás, uma mesinha no centro e uma televisão, e, atravessando a sala tinha um corredor com uma porção de portas. Cada um escolheu um quarto e colocaram seus pertences em seu devido lugar. O hotel era um tanto luxuoso, os qaurtos eram grandes e espaçosos, televisões no alto da parede e uma cama de mola de casal. No banheiro, tinha uma enorme banheira, e ao lado dela, tinha um pequeno bidê com produtos de higiene extras caso preciso, o que não seria o caso, ficariam ali no máximo por uns 2 dias, já que conseguiram convencer o empresário a passar um tempo por lá.

Maya acabou escolhendo a primeira porta, jogou a sua mala indelicadamente sobre uma pequena poltrona aparentemente confortável e abriu o refrigerador em busca de algo gelado para beber. Como esperado não havia nada alcoolico, mas tinha uma pequena caixinha de achocolatado pronto. Seus olhos brilharam. Apressou-se em alcançar o achocolatado e espetou o canudinho em seu respectivo lugar, em seguida se deliciando com o líquido de dentro.

Ouviu alguns barulhos de risos e conversa vindo do corredor, mais especificamente naquela salinha receptiva do andar. Retirou os sapatos, jogando em um canto qualquer, terminou de tomar o achocolatado e jogou fora a embalagem, em seguida se dirigindo para a salinha.

Chegando lá, encontrou todos os integrantes da banda jogados no sofá rindo com o programa de comédia um tanto ridículo que estava passando na televisão e se enchendo de cerveja, que vinha de um enorme engradado em cima da mesinha de centro.

-Maya!Tá atrasado,senta aí cara! -Disse um dos integrantes e apontou para um espaço mínimo do sofá- vê se pega uma cerveja aí também, tem bastante.

Maya apanhou uma das pequenas latinhas, sentou no sofá espaçosamente se abrindo todo e abriu a lata tomando um enorme gole da bebida, quase se engasgando com a mesma devido as gargalhadas que soltava pelo programa. Era idiota e imbecil, mas era extremamente cômico. Ficaram até aproximadamente umas duas horas lá, jogando conversa fora e dando gargalhadas com ajuda da bebida já que o programa já havia acabado. Quando eles viram que iam começar a passar mal e o sono começou a bater, decidiram ir para seus respectivos quartos tomarem um bom banho e descançar para poder aproveitar o dia seguinte, sobrando na sala somente Miyavi e Maya.

-Acho que vou indo pro meu quarto também, Miyavi. Boa noite.- levantou-se e começou a se dirigir para sua porta, sendo seguido por Miyavi. Abriu a porta de seu quarto e o adentrou, arqueou as sobrancelhas ao perceber que o moreno o havia seguido até dentro do quarto também. - O que foi Miyavi?

-Você não vai dormir agora,Maya-chan..- olhou malicioso para o loiro, que fez uma cara confusa.

Miyavi segurou Maya pela cintura e colou suas testas, deixando seus lábios extremamente perto, mas sem encostar, deixando Maya na tentação. Toda vez que Maya tentava avançar para beijá-lo, Miyavi recuava, desviando dos lábios do outro, mas sem diminuir a distância entre eles.

Maya fez uma careta e agarrou o pescoço de Miyavi, empurrando a cabeça dele contra si, finalmente conseguindo capturar aqueles tão provocantes lábios do moreno mais alto. O beijo começou leve, mas em poquissimo tempo aprofundou-se assustadoramente, deixando-os um tanto sem ar, Miyavi em passos largos e desengonçados, caminhou empurrando Maya até uma superfície plana mais próxima, fazendo-os bater na porta do banheiro.

Ambos não perdiam o contato e nem interrompiam o beijo, Maya estava na ponta dos pés e agora com os braços nas costas de Miyavi por de baixo da blusa, massageando a mesma, enquanto Miyavi empurrou sua cintura contra a de Maya, fazendo seus membros que começavam a formar uma pequena elevação bruscamente fazerem contato. Prensava cada vez mais Maya contra a parede. Levou uma das mãos que anteriormente estavam na cintura de Maya ao seu membro por dentro da calça, apertando-o de leve, fazendo o outro dar alguns gemidos, que eram abafados dentro da boca de Miyavi. Maya balançava e se esfregava em Miyavi de acordo com os movimentos que Miyavi fazia com a mao por dentro de suas vestes.

Miyavi deu uma pausa na "massagem", fazendo Maya suspirar em reprovação, levou a mão que anteriormente estava dentro das vestes do guitarrista até a maçaneta da porta do banheiro e a abriu.

-Vamos por um pouco de romantismo nisso.-Disse rindo, enquanto puxava Maya para dentro do banheiro, que apenas se deixava levar pelo moreno.

Andavam tropeçando para dentro do banheiro, até propositalmente cairem no chão gelado do mesmo, dando um pequeno choque com os corpos anteriormente fervendo. Miyavi não deu tempo para Maya recobrar o fôlego, abriu a calça do mesmo em uma questão de poquíssimo tempo e levemente a abaixou, em seguida, rompendo o beijo com Maya, descendo seus lábios por seu pescoço dando pequenas mordidas, até chegar aos mamilos. Lambia em forma circular e mordiscava fazendo Maya se contorcer um pouco, enquanto suas mãos exploravam a área do sexo do loiro. Continuou descendo seu rosto e chegou ao atual local das mãos, encarando com um sorriso malicioso o membro ereto de Maya. Subiu o olhar até o rosto do outro e encontrouo olhar do mesmo sobre si, lambeu lentamente os lábios dando um ar de suculento, anunciando a Maya o que vinha a seguir.

Miyavi levou uma das mãos á torneira da banheira e girou-a, fazendo com que a água preenchesse a mesma. Em seguida, voltou a atenção para o que estava fazendo anteriormente, e com uma mão agarrou o membro de Maya, fazendo uma pequena pressão com os dedos, e com a ponta da língua, bem lentamente fazia movimentos circulares em volta da cabeça do instrumento que estava lhe proporcionando muita diversão. Maya se segruava para não espernear, sentia que a qualquer momento seu membro iria explodir. Mexia os quadris agonizado.

Ao parar com os movimentos, Miyavi se despia e também tratou de despir Maya, em seguida segurando o mesmo em seu colo e posicionando-o dentro da banheira já quase cheia com água quente, ficando por cima. Miyavi apertou um pequeno botão que soltou um pequeno líquido na água e aos poucos, com o movimento da água nas laterais da banheira que tinham saídas de ar, formaram espuma. Mas mais uma vez Miyavi não deu pausa a Maya, prendeu a respiração e mergulhou, mas dessa vez, não poderia brincar muito nem por muito tempo. Abriu a boca e nela depositou o membro do companheiro, balançando a água da superfície com os movimentos de vai-e-vem, juntamente com algumas bruscas sucções. Saiu de debaixo da água e se deparou com a imagem do loiro ofegante de olhos fechados, esparramado na banheira. Soltou uma pequena risadinha. Sentou sobre o membro de Maya e alcançou os lábios do mesmo, enquanto o beijava ferozmente e rebolava em cima de Maya, que já estava quase enlouquecendo.

Maya alcançou as nádegas de Miyavi e apertou-as, puxando desesperadamente contra seu membro pulsante. Separou mais as pernas do moreno, deixando-as bem abertas, com a ajuda da água, virou Miyavi com facilidade, ficando agora por cima dele. No desespero não conseguiu mais esperar, como a apertada entrada de Miyavi já estava umidecida, Maya apenas se deu ao trabalho de posicionar seu membro e adentrar o ânus do Miyavi. A pressão que a água fazia só deixava a coisa mais prazerosa. Maya investia com força nos movimentos de vai-e-vem. Miyavi gemia baixo, curvou-se um pouco para poder sentar sobre o colo de Maya e mordiscou sua orelha, respirando ofegante na mesma e soletando algumas palavras obcenas, que deixaram Maya mais desesperado fazendo-o aumentar a força e a velocidade das estocadas. Miyavi não parou por aí, escorregou sua mão até a entrada do loiro e igualou a situação, introduziu dedo após dedo no mesmo, lentamente. Maya já não aguentava mais, investiu uma ultima vez com toda a força que podia e chegou a seu ápice, fazendo Miyavi gemer mais alto, em seguida saindo de dentro do mesmo, que poucos instantes depos havia gozado também.

Os dois apoiaram a cabeça numa pequena almofada na borda da banheira, um ao lado do outro, exaustos. Miyavi pegou um sabonete e começou a ensabuar Maya.

-O que cê tá fazendo??-Gritou sentindo Miyavi passar as mãos e o sabonete sobre suas partes baixas, e pelo resto do corpo.

-Tô limpando você, ué! Uma banheira serve pra tomar banho, sabia? - Riu.

-Você que o diga. - Riu e com as mãos, pegou um montinho de espuma e soprou em direção de Miyavi, fazendo as pequenas bolhas voarem em direção do mesmo, que fechou os olhos e recuou, rindo.

-Você me paga, Maya!

Ficaram se tacando água e rindo durante alguns minutos, pensando que estavam se limpando.

-Espera um minuto Miyavi, essa água aqui...não tá exatamente...limpa. -se enojou com a conclusao e se levantou para tentar fugir da água.

-Ah, é verdade agente gozou nela. - falou com a maior inocencia do mundo, como alguem que estava se importando muito.

-M-Miyavi! - Rubourizou-se como palavreado, desligou a espuma e puxou o ralo da banheira, em seguida ligou o chuveiro e pegou o sabonete pra poder se higienizar.

-Aaaah Maya-chan! Eu que estava te limpando!! - Fez cara de choro.

-Chega de brincar Miyavi, tá tarde! Se limpa aí que amanhã agente tem que acordar cedo.

-Seu chaaato.- Miyavi chegou perto de Maya e abraçou-o pra também receber água do chuveiro, em seguida sendo ensabuado por Maya, que já havia percebido que o moreno não iria se limpar sozinho.

Ao terminarem o banho, ambos sairam enrolados em toalhas e foram até o quarto.

- Putz Miyv! Suas roupas não estão aqui, vais ter que atravessar o corredor de toalha!!Se alguem te vir vai querer tirar sarro...nao só de você!!

-Hmmm...será mesmo?

Miyavi tirou a toalha arrancou a mesma da do outro, igualando-os, em seguida novamente beijando Maya com um ar faminto. Maya ficou surpreso, Miyavi tinha assim tanta disposião? O moreno empurrou Maya para cima da cama e sentou sobre seu membro, remechendo-se e dando alguns chupões que ficariam marcas em seu pescoço. Voltou a massagear o instrumento de Maya com as mãos, o mesmo que já estava ereto novamente. Maya levou as mãos á cintura de Miyavi e de repente o mesmo se joga para o lado, de cobrindo com o lençol que estava na cama deixando Maya ali.

-Boa noite Maya-chan! - e logo adormeceu.

Maya olhou para o outro confuso, mas apenas se cobriu com o lençol igualmente e percebeu que Miyavi se posicionara a espera de um abraço por trás para poderem dormir abraçados.

-Você me paga, Miyavi.


	3. Capítulo 3

Eram não muito além de oito horas da manhã quando Maya desperta. Ainda se sentia exausto. Esfregou os olhos com força, e impulsionou-se para levantar e permaneceu sentado na beirada da cama. Espreguiçou-se e deu uma ultima bocejada antes de seu dia oficialmente começar. Estava pronto para levantar quando sente dois braços masculinso enlaçarem sua cintura docemente.

-Bom dia, Maya-chan. - Sorriu Miyavi, que havia adormecido com Maya na noite anterior.

-Bom dia Meevs. - Sorriu igualmente e acariciu os cabelos do moreno, em seguida sendo solto pelo mesmo sendo possibilitado de levantar.

Se dirigiu até o banheiro e lavou bem o rosto, em seuida fitando sua imagem no espelho, estava com algumas indesejáveis olheiras, realmente não tinha descançado direito. Não deu muita importância. Virou para o lado e s deparou com a imagem da banheira e relembrou do ocorrido com Miyavi a algumas horas nessemesmo local. Sorriu malicioso e saiu do banheiro em busca de sua escova de dentes dentro da mala.

Miyavi voltara a dormir. Estava completamente esparramado em cima da cama, ele era magro, mas extremamente comprido, então ocupava praticamente a cama inteira, e céus, como ele se mexia quando dormia, Maya mal conseguiu ficar em cima da cama ao decorrer da noite.

Ao terminar de escovar os dentes, percebeu que o restante da banda á estava na salinha á espera dos dois, pelo barulho de conversa. Então foi acordar Miyavi para ele também começar a se arrumar.

-Hey Miyv!Temos que ir!-Cutucou irritantemente a costela do moreno. - Meeeeeeeeeevs! -Fez uma voz aguda para irritar, percebendo que o outro franzia a testa. - Meeeeevs! Acorda! - Xaqualhou.

Quando viu que não tinha outro jeito, pegou uma taça que tiha em um dos armários do quarto, foi até o banheiro e preencheu com água, depois foi até o refrigerador e pegou alguns gelos. Chegou até novamente perto de Miyavi, que vestia apenas uma calça do dia anterior. Levantou a barra da calça e girou o copo dentro da mesma, fazendo Miyavi dar um pulo com o coque da água e sentir a bunda gelada com os cubos de gelo que ainda estavam ali dentro.

-AAAAAH MAYA!-Miyavi deu um pulo de cima da cama e saiu correndo pro quarto dele.

-Só assim mesmo pra ele acordar!-Pegou um pirulito dentro da mala e o pos na boca, em seguida seleconou algumas roupas para se trocar e poder sair com o restante do pessoal.

--

Chegando no saguão do hotel, se encontraram com os seguranças e seu empresário, que anunciou que cada segurança iria acompanhar um par. Miyavi logo se grudou em Maya, abraçando e beijando sua boxexa.

Quando todos decidiram seus pares, logo foram explorar o local, maya e Miyavi foram até um shopping mais próximos e ficaram vasculhando as vitrines observando se algo de lá atrairia suas atenções, até pararem em frente a uma loja de chapéis.

-Vamos entrar!!-Disse Miyavi com um brilho nos olhos, ele era apaixonado por chapéis estravagantes e coloridos, entrou saltitante dentro da loja sendo seguido por Maya.

Maya observava a paixão infantil de Miyavi com um sorriso meigo quase na saida da loja, não costumava usar muitos acessórios na cabeça. Miyavi estava fazendo uma completa bagunça na loja, retirava tudo do lugar para provar e em seguida jogava em um canto qualquer. Porém, as atendentes da loja estavam tão maravilhadas com a beleza coreana de Miyavi que nem prestaram muita atenção na bagunça.

-Ei Maya-chan, venha cá!Encontrei algo que pode ficar bom em você!

Ergueu as sobrancelhas, ficou com medo de que espécie de "algo" ele encontrou. Se dirigiu até Miyavi, que ao chegar perto o bastante de Maya, posicionou em sua cabeça e ajeitou seu cabelo de acordo com o acessório, uma viseira preta sem estampa. Pegou Maya pelo pulso e o puxou até um espelho mais próximo.

-Veja!Ficou bom, huh?!- Disse Miyavi faceiro.-Vou comprar pra você!

-O que?!- Ele tinha realmente gostado, mas não achou que seria para tanto ao ponto de comprá-la.-Não, Miyavi!

-Ahh mas ficou tão bonitinho em você. - Fez bico enquanto entregava o dinheiro para as atendentes que ainda o fitavam maravilhadas, se segurando para não pedirem um autógrafo dele nas próprias notas de dinheiro. - Ops! Já comprei, desculpa, agora é sua!

Maya olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho e fitou mais atentamente a viseira. Tinha realmente combinado com ele, Miyavi apesar de tudo tinha um bom gosto. Imaginou-se usando-a com um cabelo diferente. Chegou perto de Miyavi e agradeceu dando uns tapinhas nas costas e em seguida os dois se retiraram da loja, indo para a praça de alimentação fazer um lanche já que não tinham tomado café no hotel.

-Eu quero comer Mc donald's!- Gritou Miyavi logo correndo para o local onde vendia, sendo seguido por Maya.

Após comprarem, ambos sentaram na mesa e começaram a comer, em poucos minutos já haviam começado de palhaçada e fizeram uma pequena guerra de molho, deixando-os imundos e obrigado o segurança a retirá-los dali e levamos de volta para o hotel como uma mãe levando duas crianças travessas para casa.

Chegando no hotel, puderam constatar que não eram os únicos a terem aprontado e sido levados de volta pro hotel. Mais um par estava ali na salinha do andar.

-O que vocês fizeram, hein?- Perguntou Miyavi já rindo da cara entristecida deles por não poderem mais sair o dia inteiro.

-Ah...nos pegaram quase pixando uma obra de um museu chato lá, uma velhinha carregou agente lá pra dentro, quem disse que queríamos entrar?! - Resmungou mal humorado.

Ficaram rindo debochando um do desastre do outro durante algumas horas, Miyavi dessa vez não sentado ao lado de Maya, começava a se agarrar nos outros integrantes. Maya estava ficando um pouco incomodado, mas tudo bem, desviou sua atenção para a televisão.

O papo entre o vocalista e o outro foi ficando mais ausente devido a algumas brincadeira que Maya estava tolerando, porém, ele não aguentou quando viu Miyavi beijar o integrante e deu a desculpa de ir tomar banho para poder se retirar dali e não presenciar mais essa cena ridícula de prostituição de Miyavi.

Se trancou dentro do quarto, jogou a viseira que Miyavi havia comprado em um canto qualquer e se tacou em cima da macia cama, que já havia sido limpa. Dirigiu o olhar para a janela, ainda estava de dia. Ficou horas ali parado, na esperança de Miyavi entrar no quarto e desculpar-se pelo ocorrido, mas não aconteceu. Continuou esperando mesmo assim, até que anoiteceu. Ele se levantou e arrastou a pequena poutrona até frente á janela. O céu estava estrelado mais uma vez. Ficou ali a fitá-las, encantado com o enorme brilho da lua na cidade que ao entardecer ia cada vez mais se apagando.

Sua atenção foi roubada por barulhos que provavelmente vinham do quarto ao lado, poderia ser qualquer coisa, então não deu muita importância, fechou os olhos e tentou se concentrar em outra coisa. Pensou no que ia fazer quando chegasse em casa, pensou em que precisava comprar novos doces, pensou em... seus pensamentos foram bruscamente interrompidos pelos gemidos e berros chamando pelo nome de Miyavi vindo do quarto ao lado.

Respirou fundo. Já sabia o que estava acontecendo. Permaneceu com os olhos fechados e sentiu uma pequena brisa gelada adentrar no quarto pela janela atingir seu rosto. Deixou escorrer uma pequena lágrima, mas não se moveu, não mudou de expressão um só segundo, e permaneceu assim até os barulhos cessarem e ele adormecer ali mesmo, naquela poltrona.

--

Acordou no dia seguinte meio torto, não teve um sono confortável de fato, havia dormindo num sofá. Ainda era cedo, foi no banheiro lavar o rosto e lembrou que eles iriam embora hoje. Arrumou algumas coisas que estavam fora da mala e decidiu já esperar no saguão do hotel para ir embora, não estava afim de esbarrar com Miyavi nas primeiras horas depois de acordar. Carregou a mala até o elevador e desceu até o saguão, deixando a mala lá e indo até o salão de café da manhã.

A sala era espaçosa e no meio dela continha uma mesa farta de comida. Não estava com muita fome mas não gostava de viajar de estômago vazio. Apesar pegou um pão e em seu meio depositou um miserável pedaço de queijo e fez um achocolatado. Quando foi se virar para sentar-se em uma das mesas sem querer esbarrou em alguém de passagem.

-Desculpa!- Falou por reflexo sem ainda prestar atenção em quem tinha esbarrado.

-Sem problemas, Maya-chan!

Fitou a pessoa a sua frente e constatou que era Miyavi. Sentiu seu coração pular e uma vontade imensa de correr. Apenas desviou o olhar do moreno e continuou seu caminho até uma mesa mais próxima, percebendo que estava sendo seguido pelo mais alto.

Sentaram-se na mesa e comeram em silêncio, Maya não se atrevia a olhar para Miyavi, de ódio que estava dele, e de NOJO. Preocupava-se em se apressar para comer logo e sair dali de perto dele.

-Maya-chan, você vai ter que sair da banda. - Disse Miyavi enquanto atacava um pão de queijo na maior naturalidade possível.

-O que? - Maya o olhou confuso, e um tanto chocado. Não sabia se tinha escudado o que realmente pensava que tinha escutado.

-É isso que você ouviu, Maya-chan. Entrarão novos membros, e como você não é permanente vai ter que sair. Mas não fica tristinho não, tenho certeza que você ainda tem futuro. - Maya ficou pasmo. Estava de queixo caído com a naturalidade que Miyavi o expulsara da banda. Miyavi levantou-se e o beijou uma ultima vez. - Foi bom brincar com você, Maya-chan!

Maya apenas esperou que Miyavi saísse do salão e abaixou a cabeça, apoiando a testa na mesa, soltando alguns soluços. Chorava de inconformação, chorava de dor, tinha sido expulso e usado por aquele maldito Miyavi. Pegou o celular e ainda soluçando procurou por um numero, precisava falar com alguem e sabia exatamente a quem iria recorrer.

-Alô? Aiji? Estou voltando para o Japão hoje, será que podemos nos encontrar?

Owari.


End file.
